1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a suspending bracket for ceiling fans and in particular to one which can be easily assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional suspending bracket for ceiling fans is generally composed an upper member and a lower member. However, it is very difficult to align the holes of the lower member with the screws of the upper member and there is little space for turning the screws to engage the lower member with the upper member thereby causing much inconvenience in operation and therefore wasting time and money.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a suspending bracket for ceiling fans which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.